The Vampire Sickness
by KuroNeko07182015
Summary: Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?
1. Lucy is Sick!

**Title:** The Vampire Sickness

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. They belong to Mashima-san. :D

* * *

><p>"Karyuu no Houkou!" The pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer thundered as he aimed a column of flames toward a group of three bandits. The cowering figures only had enough time to shout a 'Wahhh!' before the brilliant flames hit them, engulfing them in its heat. After a couple of seconds, the fire died out, leaving very unconscious (and not to mention smoking) robbers slumped on the ground.<p>

"Natsu, you overdid it." Happy said as he flew above the Fire Dragon's head. Natsu Dragneel just gave the blue Exceed a dumb look.

"Eh? Well, _they_ asked for it! If they haven't attacked us, they wouldn't have been fried!" The pink-haired teen retorted. He then looked around, searching for a certain Lucy Heartfilia. He spotted her sitting under one huge tree to his left, her legs pulled up in front of her and her arms and head resting on top one another on her knees.

"I'm right, right?" He asked the Stellar Mage. The blonde just grunted in response. Frowning at the lack of enthusiasm from his nakama, Natsu decided to approach the girl. He kneeled down beside Lucy and poked her at the ribs.

"Luce? You okay in there?" Lucy just grunted again before she lifted her head up. Sweat was running down the side of her face, down her neckline and disappearing into the insides of her shirt. The Salamander frowned once again. What was happening? Just then, Happy flew down and landed in front of the blonde maiden.

"I think you've heated up the place so much, Natsu! Lucy got affected!" The blue cat offered matter-of-factly. Horrified at the thought, Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy's shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"I'm so sorry, Luce! Please don't die!" He said frantically.

"Natsu! I think you've cooked her! I think her insides got well done, the warmth is making her sweat so much!" Happy suddenly said, his face all too serious. The pink-haired teen turned in his place to look at his other companion.

"You think so? Well, if _that__'__s_ how it is, we better eat her up! Lucy's sacrifice would go to waste if we don't honor her by eating her!" Salamander exclaimed. Happy nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Okay! Let's eat!"

'Aye, sir!"

But the moment Natsu turned to around to look at the Stellar Mage once again, a fist collided with his face, sending him rolling into the next clearing.

"You _idiot_! Who said you could eat me?" Lucy screamed as Natsu disappeared in the undergrowth. Happy, on the other hand, raised his arms to the heavens and made a small dance.

"Yey! Lucy's alive! We were so worried!"

"Shut up, you damn cat! You wanted to eat me, too!" Lucy bellowed, making the Exceed shiver in fright. After that, the blonde slumped on the ground.

"My head…it hurts. I think I have a fever." The Stellar Mage mumbled. Natsu, who had just crawled back to where Happy and Lucy were, touched his nakama's forehead.

"Whoa! You're burning! No wonder you're sweating so much! Wait, how come I'm not sweating so much?" Natsu asked with a tilt of his head.

"'Cause you're a Dragon Slayer, you idiot. A Fire Dragon Slayer at that." Lucy said as she closed her eyes once more. She moaned in pain as her headache continued to worsen. Finally seeing that his companion was everything but fine, Natsu decided to carry the girl bridal style. He lifted her up from the ground, carefully positioning her in his arms so that she would be comfortable. He then looked at Happy.

"Think you can carry us both?" He asked. The Exceed nodded before he started his Aera. He then grabbed Natsu's vest and launched themselves into the air.

"Max Speed!" Happy said as they shot out of the Northern Forest and straight into the town of Magnolia. Natsu held Lucy tightly in his arms.

"Don't worry, Luce! You'll be home in no time!"

* * *

><p>"She's <em>sick<em>?" Erza Scarlet asked, a spoonful of strawberry cake hanging in front of her. She was sitting in one corner of the guild, with Wendy Marvell comfortably watching her from her right, and Gray Fullbuster reclining on a chair to her left. Natsu sat opposite Titania.

"Yeah. She's been down with a fever ever since we came back from our mission. It's been two days!" Natsu exclaimed. His voice echoed the concern and anxiety he was feeling for the Stellar Mage. Gray leaned forward, placing his elbows on top of the table for support.

"You said the job took you through the Northern Forest. Isn't that place full of weird insects?" The Ice Make wizard inquired. Wendy looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean by that, Gray-san? Oh…your shirt…" the Sky Dragon suddenly said upon noticing that the said teenager has once again managed to strip himself of his clothing. Gray let out a 'Damn!' before standing up and leaving the group to look for his discarded clothes. Wendy then looked at Erza.

"What did Gray-san mean, Erza-san?" the blue-haired young maiden asked once more. Titania put down her spoon and glanced at the younger Dragon Slayer.

"The Northern Forest is known to house the weirdest bugs in Fiore. For example, there's the Sleep Bug. It's brown, looks like an ordinary fly and when it bites you, you end up sleeping for three whole days. There's also a Fever Bug," Here Erza turned her eyes to Natsu, who was gaping at her.

"The Fever Bug causes anyone it bites to go down with a fever for three days. The person also falls asleep, which at least lessens the pain that comes from such a sickness. I think Lucy might have been bitten by one." At this, Natsu slammed his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"That must be it! Lucy did mention something biting her just before those bandits came! It must've been a Fever Bug. Well, if that's the case, I'll just make sure she's okay until she wakes up." The Fire Dragon Slayer decided. Gray, who had once again appeared at the table, sat down on his chair before looking straight at Natsu.

"That's a great idea. I'm sure when she wakes up she'll find her apartment a wreck thanks to you." The Ice Make wizard sneered. Natsu then stood up, a scowl adorning his face.

"You sayin' I'm not fit to take care of Luce, huh, Droopy?"

"You sayin' you wanna die, huh, Squinty?" Gray answered back, standing up from his chair for more emphasis. Erza, sensing the start of a fight, shot both of them a glare.

"Enough! (Y-yes m-maam!) You two shouldn't be arguing. Anyway, Natsu," Titania glanced at the Fire Dragon Slayer, who was once again seated (but who was still scowling), "That's nice of you. I'm sure everything will be back to normal for her once she wakes up.

Little did Erza know that everything was not going to be normal when Lucy woke up.

Not.

Just.

Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** And here's another of my fic for you! Is it lame for you? Is it nice? Reviews are more than welcome. It is rated M for future chapters. You are warned! :D

**P.S.** Natsu [almost] turned into a cannibal! Hahaha...just kidding. I'm not going to make him eat Lucy. Yet. XD


	2. Awakening

**Title:** The Vampire Sickness

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. Mashima-san's the one who does. :D

* * *

><p>Natsu happily hummed as he walked towards Lucy's apartment, his spirit quite high and jubilant. Three days had gone by; it was the day that the blonde would finally wake up from her deep slumber. The Fire Dragon Slayer whistled to himself. Within that short period of time, he realized how boring it was at the guild without the Stellar Mage around. Although Lisanna was back with them, he somehow found out that teasing the Take-over mage was a bit passé. Well, for him, that is. He and Lisanna were really good friends, but ever since Lucy came, he realized the fun of making the blonde's anger vein pop out was more priceless than anything else. No, it was not that he enjoyed making fun of the poor girl (but he would be lying if he denied that he indeed liked annoying the blonde). It was just…well, he could not really explain it just yet. One thing was for sure: he sure was glad that Lucy would be waking up soon. He had really missed her, something he definitely could not deny.<p>

He stopped walking when he found himself immediately under Lucy's open window. For three days, he had gone in and out of her apartment by using the door. The window was located right above the Stellar Mage's bed, a reason why he avoided using it. He was afraid he would accidentally step on the girl and hurt her. But today he had made up his mind: he would enter through her window and wake her up by pouncing on her. After all, she might need some help in rising up, right?

Strengthening his resolve (and preparing himself for the possible slap, punch, or kick that Lucy might give him), Natsu bended his knees and in one mighty leap, jumped up and landed on the window sill. He braced himself by holding onto the sides of the small opening. Once he found his balance, he looked down on the sleeping mage before him.

'Tsk. Still asleep.' He thought to himself. He then grinned. It was time.

"LUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYYYY!" He called out as he dropped himself on top of the blonde. He heard a small 'ooof', a sign that the mage had finally woken up from her slumber. He lifted himself up with his strong arms (which were positioned on either side of the Stellar Mage's head) and looked down at Lucy.

"Heh. Good thing you weren't snoring or else I would've been blown away." Natsu joked. Lucy, on the other hand, just stared at him. The Fire Dragon Slayer tilted his head to the side. The lack of any reaction from the mage was…surprising. If Lucy was truly okay, she would have sent Natsu flying by now. Well, at least that was what he was thinking.

"Luce? Are you really awake?" The Salamander asked. He noticed that there was something weird in Lucy's eyes. It was as if there was a hint of red somewhere in her chocolate brown orbs. He gave a mental frown. Was that for real? Or was the light playing tricks on his own eyes? The blonde, on the other hand, continued to stare at him for a couple of seconds before she gave a small smile.

"Natsu…" She whispered, before closing her eyes once again. This time, Natsu did frown.

"Okay, so you still ain't gonna budge? Fine! I'll just wait for another day, then." The Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed a bit dejectedly. There he was, excited at the prospect of having her with him at the guild that day. But it seemed like the sickness would not go away just about yet. He sighed as he scooted off the Stellar Mage's bed and headed straight for the door. Maybe tomorrow…

* * *

><p>"So even if you pounced on her, she still didn't get out of bed?" Gray asked the following day. He and Natsu were sharing a table with Erza, Juvia and Wendy. The Fire Dragon Slayer was eating his heart out on some fire food, Gray was eating some ice cold dessert, Erza was enjoying yet another big slice of strawberry cake, Wendy was contentedly watching Titania and Juvia was drooling at Gray.<p>

"Yeah. It was like, she was still asleep even if she did open her eyes." Natsu explained. Erza frowned at this.

"Is that so? That's weird. The fever from a Fever Bug only lasts for three days. I think she might have woken up later in the day and just decided to stay home for a while." Titania reasoned. But Natsu would not hear of it.

"She could have at least dropped by! I mean, people here miss her." He said with a small pout. Gray chuckled at his nakama's behavior.

"Don't you mean you miss her?" said the Ice Make Wizard, his emphasis on the word you unmistakable. Natsu almost choked on the last piece of chicken that he had.

"Whaddya mean? Of course I miss her! I'm sure you guys do, too." He answered back. Erza and Wendy nodded at this, while Juvia…well, let us just say that she was happy Lucy was nowhere near her Gray, so she was kind of not missing her at the moment.

"I do hope Lucy-san gets really well soon. She's missing on a lot of good jobs." The Sky Maiden said as she swung her feet. Suddenly, she perked up. She blinked before she turned her head this way and that. Erza looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" The red-head asked. Wendy shook her head.

"It's just…I feel a very bad presence here. It's approaching the guild. It's not that threatening, but I don't like how it's making me feel." The young girl admitted. Titania nodded.

"If that's the case, it's better that we prepare ourselves for whatever's going to happen. It won't do if we get taken by surprise." She was about to say something else when her eyes suddenly widened. Gray, Juvia and Wendy did the same thing, too. The guild, which was noisy all the while the group was having their conversation, had fallen silent. All eyes (except perhaps Natsu's. He was now eating a third helping of his favorite dish) were focused on the lone figure standing at the doorway of the Fairytail. Her blonde hair was not in its usual ponytail. Her clothes only consisted of a very tight fitting tube-top and a very skimpy skirt. Her lovely feet were enhanced by red, four-inch heels. The blonde, also known as Lucy, smiled seductively as she scanned the entire place. The moment she found her target, she started walking towards the person, her hips swaying ever so sexily.

"What's up with her?" Gray voiced out, unable to hide the amusement and surprise from his voice. Erza just blinked while Wendy blushed. Juvia, on the other hand, was seething. If Lucy were here to seduce Gray, she would not hesitate to slice her to shreds using her magic. Fortunately for her, the Ice Make Wizard was not the one the Stellar Mage was looking for, as what will be proved by the following scenario.

"Hi, guys." Lucy practically purred at the group. Erza blinked even more. It was evident in the expression on her face that she was confused.

"L-lucy? Are you…feeling well?" Titania asked rather reluctantly. The blonde just smiled.

"Of course. Never been better." Lucy replied. She then glanced at Natsu, who was now finished eating. He was downing a mug of fire whiskey, which explained why he was not paying attention to the Stellar Mage.

"Thanks for the meal!" The Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed as he put down his mug. He then reclined in his seat and patted his stomach. That sure was one tasty breakfast!

"Natsu…" came the almost inaudible call. The Salamander straightened up in his seat and looked at the person who had whispered out his name. He frowned. He found it confusing that he was not able to detect Lucy's presence near him. It felt like…something was off with her. He then stood up and walked towards her. Once he was in front of the blonde, he started sniffing the Stellar Mage.

"You smell weird. Did you use some new perfume? If you did, it's not helping." Natsu said bluntly as he pulled back. Trust the guy to say anything smoothly, Gray thought to himself as he winced at Natsu's words. But Lucy just smiled eerily. A little too eerily.

"Hmm…is that so? Would you mind coming over to my house later so as to check the other perfumes I bought? I want to know which ones are good and which ones aren't." The Stellar Mage purred. As she did so, she placed a hand on Natsu's chest. Her fingers toyed with the hem of his scarf, her digits intentionally grazing the exposed skin of the Salamander's upper torso. This was noticed by Erza and the rest, but not by the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Eh? Sure, why not." Natsu agreed. The blonde grinned. What she did next surprised not only Erza, Gray, Wendy and Juvia, but the Fire Dragon Slayer as well. Who would not be? Immediately after the pink-haired teen conceded to her request, Lucy yanked Natsu's scarf, dragging him downward and toward her. When his face was right in front of her, the blonde quickly closed the distance between their lips and kissed him passionately. The blonde's tongue snaked out of her mouth, coaxing and teasing Natsu's still lips to open up and let her in. Startled at the sudden attack, Natsu unintentionally opened his mouth, thus giving Lucy her victory. Her small tongue entered and explored the small cavern, making sure that she imprints every sensual move onto Natsu's mind. Oh, it was working, all right, for the male mage was now starting to get dizzy from the weird sensation coming from deep inside of him. But just as he was beginning to respond properly to Lucy, the female mage suddenly let go. He gazed at her, his eyes glassy.

"Lu—cy?" He asked uncertainly. The blonde smiled, before turning her back on him. As she walked away, she called out to the Dragon Slayer.

"Remember: later, at my apartment." And then she was gone.

Natsu stared at the empty space before him, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Why was Lucy like that? Why was she so…aggressive? He shook himself mentally. He did not like the funny feeling welling up inside of him. It was urging him to just pin Lucy down somewhere and devour her, body and soul. It was a frightening thought and with his strength, it was not far from impossible. He only came back to earth (or earthland if you prefer) when he heard Erza cough discreetly somewhere behind him. He turned around to look at the red-head, who was also wearing the same confused expression as him.

"Natsu?" Erza asked tentatively. She could see in the young man's face that he was troubled. Natsu shook his head.

"I—I think I'll go home early for now." He mumbled, before he himself turned around to leave. Gray's eyes remained on Natsu's back, until he completely disappeared from view. He shrugged before turning his gaze back to his other nakama. Wendy's worried expression immediately caught his attention.

"Is there anything wrong, Wendy?" he asked. The young mage shook her head.

"I don't want to think it, but Lucy…" The Sky Maiden looked at Gray, Juvia and Erza with confused eyes.

"She's not here. She wasn't Lucy."

The three mages just stared at her blankly. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** And here's chapter two! :D Natsu's line, the one where he said he's going to go home for the time being…it was inspired by Lucy's own response in one of the chapters. Can you guess what chapter it is? Points to those who could guess! :D See you in the next chapter! :D


	3. The Temptation Begins

**Title:** The Vampire Sickness

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: M**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. Mashima-san's the one who does. :D

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked the Sky Maiden as he leaned forward, eager to find out what the young girl had to say. Juvia and Erza were also looking at her with interest in their eyes.<p>

"I mean, she does look like Lucy. Well, she could be Lucy, but there's something wrong with her spirit." Wendy explained. A hint of red dusted her cheeks; she was clearly beginning to get embarrassed from all the attention she was getting. Erza thought for a while before answering.

"You mean…it's like she is possessed or something?" Titania asked. Wendy tilted her head.

"Well…you could put it that way. Her will isn't hers right now. Not entirely, that is." The Sky Dragon Slayer said with a sigh. The Water Queen peered at her from solemn eyes.

"Do you think Natsu-san would be able to detect what you have detected in Lucy?" Juvia asked. At least now she was no longer worried about the Stellar Mage seducing Gray. Wendy just shook her head.

"I don't know. It seems like Natsu-san's not sensing anything, aside from Lucy's weird smell. I think I'm right in saying that it's not Lucy's perfume that's making her smell a bit off. I think it's what's inside her." The young girl finished. Gray leaned back on his chair, while Juvia just bowed her head. Erza, on the other hand, looked at Wendy with concern in her eyes.

"Wait. If that's the case, shouldn't we be warning Natsu? Shouldn't we be telling him to avoid going to Lucy's house?" The redhead asked. But to this Wendy objected.

"I don't think so. I guess we should wait until Natsu-san realizes what's wrong with Lucy on his own first. After all," here Wendy looked down.

"I might just be wrong." Erza sighed before she leaned back on her own chair.

"I guess I'll go by your decision for now, Wendy. I just hope Natsu AND Lucy aren't in any immediate danger." Titania finished.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked down the path leading to Lucy's apartment, his hands shoved deep within his pockets. Earlier that day, Lucy had 'attacked' him so viciously, he almost lost his mind. The sudden desire that welled up inside of him almost took control of his body, making him lose his ability to think properly. He shook his head. If ever that happened again, he would have to make sure that he would be able to keep himself in check. He did not want to do anything to Lucy that might anger her and make her hate him. She was his friend, and being that, he would do everything in his power not to harm her in any way. And he meant in any way.<p>

He sighed once he reached the Stellar Mage's apartment. He looked up and saw that her window was wide open as always. If this was any other normal day, he would not have any qualms in jumping immediately to her window sill and surprising her at whatever she was currently doing. Unfortunately, this was no ordinary day. For him, at least. He sighed once more before he poised himself to jump. In one powerful leap, he managed to land himself on the sill. He quickly held out his hands so as to grab on either side of the window, for added support. His eyes automatically scanned the room, searching for the blonde mage. He found the said mage sitting on a chair and reading a book. He frowned. Now this was weird.

"Luce?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked tentatively. The Stellar Mage stirred in her seat. Her chocolate brown eyes immediately darted to the window where the male mage was. A smile formed on her lips the moment she saw Natsu crouching there with the adorable confused look on his face.

"Natsu! I thought you wouldn't come. I was about to store them away." The blonde waved at towards the direction of her bedside drawer, where five or six bottles of perfume were currently waiting for scrutiny. The Fire Dragon Slayer briefly glanced at the drawer-top, before he returned his gaze to the blonde.

"Well, I was…busy with something." Natsu explained, his voice a bit low. It was as if he was embarrassed to tell Lucy what he had been busy with. Lucy raised a brow at him.

"Wow…since when did you use that kind of voice? You're usually hyper and all that!" Lucy said as she laid down her book on top of the table. Natsu mentally scoffed. _How __can __I __act __that __normal __when __you__…__when __you__…_he shook his head mentally. _Nahh__…__it __was __not __worth __saying __it._ Besides, he wanted to forget, right? Natsu just decided to jump down on the floor and sniff around.

"Hmm…" he said as he turned his head this way and that, "You don't smell that funny anymore. Changed your scent?" He asked. Lucy laughed.

"Nahh…just decided to take a bath. But still, do please check my collection. I want to know which ones are okay and which ones aren't." The blonde requested. Natsu grinned. It seemed like Lucy was not intent on attacking him again. Although a small part of him was a bit disappointed, he was glad that he would not be rattled twice that day. He then walked straight towards the drawer and analyzed the bottles.

"Okay then! I'll get to work!" He said enthusiastically as he opened one perfume after the other. As he neared the last one, the frown on his face deepened.

"Eh? None of your perfumes smell that weird. What did you do to yourself this morning?" Natsu asked the Stellar Mage. He then turned around to face Lucy. The moment he did so, his jaw dropped.

"L-luce?" He asked, heat rising instantly to his face.

"Hmm..?" The blonde asked innocently. She looked at him, her eyes as innocent as always. Natsu shook his head and decided to close his eyes.

"Could you…could you put on some decent clothes first before I look at you?" Natsu requested. He heard Lucy chuckle.

"Eh? But you've already seen me in much skimpier outfits! Why ask me to change now?" The blonde asked in return. She was now wearing a black, lacy brassiere and very short shorts. Natsu glimpsed an equally black panty peeking through the waistband of Lucy's shorts. The Fire Dragon Slayer shook his head.

"I—I'm not comfortable seeing you like that right now." He confessed, hoping that Lucy would detect the urgency in his voice. He then heard footsteps; Lucy had walked straight up to him.

"Why? Anything bothering you, Natsu? If you like…" Lucy purred. She then stood on tiptoe. She angled her face in such a way that her mouth was just a few centimeters away from Natsu's left ear.

"You could take them off." She said before she bit Natsu's earlobe. The male's eyes immediately shot open as he felt Lucy's tongue playing with his ear.

"L-luce? What are you..?" He raised his hands and placed them on Lucy's, intending to push her away. But Lucy had already lifted her own hands and had placed them on Natsu's arms. The blonde tightened her grip as she shifted her weight onto Natsu. This caused the Fire Dragon Slayer to lean on the drawer.

"L-luce…" He whispered, his voice becoming a bit husky. Lucy was still nibbling his ear, her breasts now comfortable resting on his chest. He felt himself hardening more and more with each passing second. If this continued, if Lucy did not stop…

Natsu braced himself. Taking in a deep breath (and suppressing a moan that wanted to escape his lips), he slowly, gently pushed Lucy away from him. The blonde was gazing at him from lust-filled eyes. Her lips were slightly parted, making him look at them a tad longer than he wanted. When Lucy noticed Natsu's longing gaze directed on her mouth, she did not hesitate to close the distance between them. Once again, Natsu found his mouth being explored by one eager Stellar Mage. He moaned into the kiss as Lucy deepened it, sending his brain into overdrive. The Fire Dragon Slayer groaned. Already his hands were starting to roam Lucy's body. But the moment Lucy touched his hardened member, his mind crashed back down to reality.

_No!_ He thought frantically. _I __don__'__t __want__…__I__ don__'__t __want __to__ violate __Luce!_Mustering all his strength, he decided to grab hold of Lucy's arms once more. This time, he succeeded (albeit with difficulty) to push the Stellar Mage away from him as gently as possible.

"I…I think Happy's calling me!" He said in a flash. He then stepped away from the blonde, who had an amused look on her face.

"Eh? But Natsu…" Lucy slowly pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders, earning her a shocked look from the male.

"We're not done yet." The blonde finished. Natsu stared at her before he ran to the door.

"I'm sorry, Luce! Happy really needs me right now! I'll check on you again!" He said in a huff, before he slammed the door behind him. Lucy stared at the wooden entrance for a couple of seconds before she laughed.

_Oh, this is going to be fun_, she thought with an evil grin.

* * *

><p>"Natsuuuu? Are you okay?" Happy asked through the bathroom door. He heard a grunt coming from inside the room.<p>

"Yeah. Just…Happy, please leave me alone for a while." The Dragon Slayer requested. Happy tilted his head to the side.

"Are you doing something inappropriate in there?" The blue cat asked with a mischievous grin on his face. This time, he heard Natsu cough.

"WHAT? NO! HAPPY, ARE YOU A PERVERT?" Natsu asked in surprise, clearly horrified at what Happy said. The Exceed just laughed.

"I'm not but you sure are!" He teased before he flew off.

Natsu sighed. He then turned on the shower and let the water flow all over and around him. He felt the cool fluid cover his body, before it slowly evaporated into a fine mist. His body heat was in overdrive as of the moment, which was why he was drying off faster than usual. He then stared at his throbbing member. Even if he was idiotic most of the time, he knew what that meant. Lucy's previous actions had 'turned him on' so much that now, his long shaft was standing erect and waiting to penetrate something. The pink-haired teen groaned. He did not want to think of Lucy but…

"Luce…" He whispered as he grabbed his hardened member and started to slowly slide his hand back and forth. With every stroke, his heartbeat quickened. And all the while he was relieving himself, he only thought of the Stellar Mage. He moaned. Oh this was going to be a long shower. One, very long shower…

Unknown to him, somewhere in Magnolia, another Fairytail mage was slowly relieving herself as well. A blonde mage who was constantly chanting one and only one name alone…

"Natsuu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Sorry for the late update! Things happened. Hahaha…anyway, see you in the next chapter. Replies to reviews will be there so keep an eye out for yours! XD

Ta-ta for now! :D


	4. A Normal Day at the Guild Or Maybe Not

**Title:** The Vampire Sickness

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: M**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. Mashima-san's the one who does. :D

* * *

><p>Natsu entered the guild the following day, his face livid. The other members of Fairytail were surprised to see the Fire Dragon Slayer in such a sorry state. Some of them even asked him if he were okay, but he just replied with a shake of his head to indicate that he was everything but fine.<p>

If truth be told (or if Natsu would just speak up), the said pink-haired teen was not able to get any decent sleep the previous night. Why? It was because a certain Stellar Mage kept popping in his head. And every time he woke up from his very sensual dreams, he would end up relieving himself in bed. Poor Natsu's sleep got disturbed about three times at different intervals—the reason why he was looking so pale right now as he sat opposite of a half-naked Gray.

"What happened to you?" The Ice Make asked as Natsu slumped forward on the table. The Fire Dragon Slayer groaned.

"I wasn't able to get enough sleep last night." He confessed. He then lifted his head off the table and looked around.

"Don't ask why," The Fire Dragon Slayer added as he noticed Gray's lips about to mouth the last word he had said. He then turned his full attention back to the now scowling Ice Make wizard.

"What's with the guild today? Why are the tables all covered in white cloth?" Gray leaned back on his chair.

"According to Mira, it's part of the celebration for Elfman. The guy won an eating contest the other week. He announced it a while ago." Gray explained. The pink-haired teen mouthed an 'oh' of understanding, before he once again scanned the entire hall. The raven-haired teen found this weird. It seemed like Natsu was on the look-out for something. Or for someone.

"Hey, if you continue turning your head this way and that, your neck will snap. What's with you, anyway?" Gray asked, curious. Natsu looked warily at his nakama.

"In as much as I don't like to ask you popsicle head for a favor, I'm gonna do that right now. Can you warn me if Lucy's around?" The pink-haired mage said, with a slight hint of a growl. Gray was certainly taken aback by what he had uttered.

"What? What for? Is she mad at you or something?" The Ice Make wizard inquired, but Natsu just shook his head.

"Just do me that favor, okay? It's really…hard to explain right now." The Fire Dragon Slayer said in a tired tone. Gray got more curious with Natsu's reply. What was the reason behind the elusive behavior? The idiot was not like that at all. It seemed like something happened between them and Lucy that made him act like that. Whatever it was, he wanted to find out.

"Okay." Gray agreed to Natsu's request, but beneath the table, his fingers were crossed. Sorry, Natsu, Gray thought to himself. Just wanna know…

A couple of minutes passed. Slowly, Natsu returned to his usual lively self and was now starting to get annoyed at the loud singing coming from Gajeel, who was currently enjoying center-stage. Levy was beside him, giggling at every wrong note (okay, at his entire song, really) that the Iron Dragon Slayer made. Wendy was with Erza, the two of them talking about cakes and other desserts.

Gray looked about the hall, trying his best to locate a certain female mage. His eyes widened when he finally found who he was looking for. Grinning deviously, he then called Natsu's attention.

"Yo, I'm gonna go get me something to drink. Want anything? This is the only time I'll be doing this for you, mind you." Gray threatened. Natsu flashed him his goofy grin.

"Fire whisky will do. Thanks!" He roared as Gray moved away. As he settled back into his seat, he felt two very soft things hit the back of his head. Gulping hard, he looked up to see a smiling Lucy staring down at him. Automatically, his cheeks turned pink.

"L-luce! Fancy seeing you here!" He automatically blurted out, his head quickly leaving (much to his dismay) the soft haven it had found earlier. He stood up in a flash, slightly startling the Stellar Mage.

"What, I can't go here? You're weird." Lucy said with a mysterious smile. Natsu did not like that at all, not a tad bit at all. Somehow, it felt like she was saying you'll be dead later, Natsu. Mark. My. Words. The Fire Dragon Slayer gulped. He then backed away from Lucy.

"I think I'm a bit too near the stage. Gajeel's killing my ears!" He exclaimed in a panic, before he dashed away. The blonde pouted.

So you wanna play cat and mouse, eh, Lucy thought evilly.

Well, we'll see about that. She thought dismissively before she walked out of the guild. Meanwhile, Gray, who had seen the entire thing, just shook his head. He was not able to gather anything sensible from what had just happened. He decided then and there to just give up the investigation and let things unfold themselves.

* * *

><p>Natsu could now be found sitting in one of the corners of the guild. He was chugging down a full glass of fire whisky, hoping that it would calm down his nerves. His back was against the wall, his entire figure almost invisible what with the dim light coming his way. He sighed. It was better that he could not be seen. At least Lucy would not be able to disturb him.<p>

But then his hopes crashed when he felt something moving beneath his table. Cursing himself for not being able to detect her properly for the past days, he bent down and peeked under the table.

"Luce!" He hissed angrily at the blonde, who was busy stifling her giggles with her hands. It appeared like Virgo had dug a hole that directly led to Natsu. Said Fire Dragon Slayer was now annoyed more than ever.

"What are you doing there? Lucy, you better explain—"

"Natsu! There you are!" Said a voice from above. Surprised for the second time around, Natsu sat up straight in his seat and saw Gray grinning at him. He had a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Geez, when did you change places? Here, I brought some wine." The Ice Make Wizard said. Natsu blinked at him.

"Th-thanks, I think. Now I guess you could scr—AHH!" Natsu suddenly yelped. Lucy had managed to loosen his belt and tug the band of his pants down, exposing his very hardened member. If it weren't for the tablecloth and the dim light, Fairytail would have seen one naughty Lucy stroking Natsu's member and one pale and sweating Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Say what?" Gray asked, confused. Natsu bit his lip. Lucy had started licking the tip of his hardened length; it was making it difficult for him to talk.

"I—I said c-could you g-go and…and ask Erza wh-when would b-be a good time to…to go on a m-mission?" He stuttered. Puzzled at the request, Gray just shrugged.

"Guess I could. Be right back." The half-naked teen said as he walked away. The moment he disappeared, Natsu let his head fall on top of the table.

"L-luce…" he whispered. Somewhere below him, Lucy grinned. She was enjoying how the pink-haired teen almost lost his cool. Grinning, she continued licking his member's tip. Her tongue swirled about and made small circles around the Fire Dragon's length. Natsu moaned into the cloth. _Damn you_, Luce, he thought. _Why are you like that?_

Lucy continued licking Natsu's tip for a couple more seconds, before she opened her mouth wide and began moving her head back and forth. While she moved, she sucked hard on Natsu's length, sending the male into the abyss of insanity. Natsu's hands balled into fists, gathering the white cloth in them. He muffled his groan by pressing his lips on the table. The Stellar Mage, on the other hand, continued moving her head back and forth, her pace never faltering.

"Luce…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Natsu moaned. But the blonde did not slow down. Instead, she sucked harder on the male's member, making him groan louder. He could no longer take it; he was going to come.

"Luce! Get away! I'm gonna..!" But it was too late; Lucy had already positioned herself so that every last bit of Natsu's load shot directly into her mouth. In one big gulp, she had swallowed every last drop of Natsu's load. Licking her lips, she returned Natsu's pants and belt to their original state. The Fire Dragon Slayer moved his head back a few inches, so that his forehead was resting on the edge of the table. Lucy grinned up at him. She then straightened up a bit so that she her lips were now barely touching Natsu's.

"Luce…" the pink-haired teen started to say, but Lucy silenced him with a kiss.

"My apartment, later. If you don't come, I'll torment you until you say yes." The blonde threatened with a mischievous smile. She then kissed Natsu once more.

"So…you gonna come?" She asked with a sultry voice, her bruised lips grazing Natsu's quivering ones. Dazed with what had just happened, Natsu just nodded. Lucy grinned.

"Now that's a good Dragon Slayer. See you later…" She cooed, before she disappeared under the table. Just then, Gray appeared.

"Natsu, Erza said we could—what happened to you?" The Ice Make wizard asked when he noticed that Natsu had become much paler than before. The pink-haired teen looked up from his position, his eyes now in swirls.

"Gray…I've been drained…" he said, before his head dropped on the table; he was unconscious. Panicking, Gray started shaking Natsu.

"Oi! Oi! Mira! Erza! Somebody help! Natsu fainted!"

Somewhere outside the guild, a certain blonde mage was giggling uncontrollably. In their game of cat-and-mouse, obviously, it was the Stellar kitty who won.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Honestly, what's happening to Luce? Let's find out in the next chapters, shall we? Till then! :D Oh and yes, Gray's not himself, too. Hahahaha! I still can't grasp their characters properly, dimmit. XD And sorry for the late update. Things happened...O.O


	5. Things Have Gotten Way Too Far!

**Title:** The Vampire Sickness

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: M**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. Mashima-san's the one who does. :D

* * *

><p>Erza, Gray and Wendy all looked at Natsu, who was currently so white that one would think his 'heat' had disappeared from his body. The Ice-make Wizard and the Sky Maiden both looked like fish, what with the way they continued opening and closing their mouths. Clearly, they wanted to ask Natsu what was up, but every time they begin asking, they get indecisive and just close their mouths instead. Unable to hold it any longer, Gray turned to face Erza, his eyes pleading. Titania, clearly bothered as well at what was happening to their pink-haired nakama, took the task of interrogating the male.<p>

"Natsu, I notice you're not yourself today. In fact," Erza frowned as realization dawned on her pretty face, "You haven't been quite yourself these past few days. Care to share with us why?" The redhead asked. Although she was being kind, the Fire Dragon Slayer did not miss the small hint of command in her voice. Grumbling at being questioned, Natsu mumbled the reason for his condition.

"Lucy-san? Why, Natsu-kun? Has she done anything bad to you?" Wendy asked, concerned. Gray and Erza tensed. They had just remembered what Wendy had said earlier that week, that Lucy was not, well, not Lucy at the moment. But their jaws dropped when they noticed Natsu blushing. They were expecting him to tremble at something terrible the Stellar Mage had done to him, not get all embarrassed at remembering something.

"Why on earthland are you blushing?" Erza asked, unable to hide her amusement. Natsu blushed even more.

"It's…it's because…Charle! Get Wendy away from here for a moment!" Natsu called out. The white Exceed tutted.

"Apparently, it's some grown-up talk, isn't it? Wendy! We're leaving. You shouldn't be there." Charle snapped as she released her wings. In one go, she had grabbed hold of Wendy's shoulders and had flown off. When they were far away, Natsu narrated (although not in detail) what had happened so far. At his every word, Erza and Gray's jaws dropped.

"She…she did that? No way!" The Ice-make Wizard exclaimed.

"Yes way. Just before I fainted, she did that." The pink-haired muttered. Erza shook her head.

"Well, at least that's the only thing she's do—wait, there's more?" Titania's eyes widened when she noticed Natsu had been shaking his head so violently ever since she started her sentence.

"Last night, I went to her apartment and then…" And Natsu plunged into his story.

What happened? Well…

===FLASHBACK===

Natsu walked towards Lucy's door. He had decided not to use the window this time around, afraid of what he would be seeing once he jumped on the sill. He was still a bit shaky due to the incident earlier that afternoon; seeing Lucy was not something he really did not want to do that night. But the Stellar Mage's threat was more than enough to make him drag his entire being to her apartment, where one could now see him staring at the door. Shivering slightly at the memory of Lucy's—service—Natsu knocked.

"Come in, Natsu." Lucy's voice called out from the other side of the entrance. Breathing heavily, Natsu opened the door and walked in. As he closed the door behind him, he noticed that the room had been modified. The couch, the floor and even the bed were covered in…

"Velvet?" The Fire Dragon Slayer could not help but ask. Lucy chuckled.

"It heightens the excitement, I hear." She purred. The Salamander looked up from the floor, his eyes now falling on the person he had been avoiding to see ever since he stepped foot inside the room. His mouth ran dry when he noticed that she was just wearing a towel.

"Come…" The blonde ordered with a sultry voice. Natsu moved forward. To him it felt like he could not control his body; it was Lucy's to order around just like that.

_Damn __it! __What__'__s __wrong?_ _Why __did __we __end __up __like __this?_ Natsu thought frantically as he reached the bed. Lucy grinned up at him, before she raised herself up from her sexy supine position. She stood on her knees, making her head at the level with Natsu's.

"Hmmm…I think it's only fair that I ask you to do the same to me, ne?" She teased as she snaked her tongue towards Natsu's closed lips.

"I-" Natsu began to protest, but for the second time that day, he was silenced with a kiss. It was too much for him. No matter how hard he tried to control himself, he could not help but respond to Lucy's advances. And as the kiss deepened, he had truly lost himself. Growling, he wrapped his arms around the Stellar Mage's body and pulled her closer to him. His own tongue now fought with the blonde's, gaining dominance in a matter of seconds. He sucked on Lucy's lips, letting her know that she had pushed him too far. The Stellar Mage smiled into the kiss. She then pulled Natsu, making them fall on top of the bed. When they landed, the knot holding Lucy's towel loosened. Now, the Salamander could fully see her entire luscious body. Somehow, this made him come to his senses.

"Lucy, I can't! You're my…I can't…" Natsu stammered, but even as he tried to worm his way out of the current situation, his gaze was obviously focused on Lucy's humongous mounds. This did not escape the blonde's attention. She wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck and pulled him down towards her chest.

"If you want some, just go get some." Lucy encouraged. Natsu groaned. He then lifted his face a bit and soon enough immersed himself in suckling on Lucy's left breast. Aside from his mouth, his other hand was also busy cupping Lucy's right mound. The blonde moaned.

"Th-that's it…Natsu…harder…hnnnn…" The Stellar Mage begged as her back arced. The Salamander obeyed. His play turned rougher, but it was still enjoyed by the female mage. He then felt Lucy's hands pushing on his shoulders.

"Lower…Natsu, pleaaseee…" Lucy urged him. Without second thoughts, the pink-haired teen moved lower, his tongue never leaving contact with the blonde's exposed skin. He marveled at how smooth Lucy was, a fact that he had just found out. He stopped when his mouth was directly above Lucy's moist nub.

She's already wet? He thought, amused. Sighing, he then let his tongue glide over the pink flesh, making Lucy arc her back once more.

"Ahhhnnn…Natsu…please…"

Natsu then started licking the blonde's jewel. While he was at it, his finger found her entrance and began thrusting into her. This sent Lucy into a whirlwind of desire.

"Ahhhh! M-more…Natsu, more…" she begged, digging her nails into the pink-haired teen's shoulders. The Fire Dragon Slayer obeyed. He pushed two more fingers into her already quivering womanhood and quickened his pace. He also began sucking on her jewel, sending Lucy to the edge.

"I—I'm coming! Natsuuu!" Lucy screamed as she came. Natsu moved back as the blonde released her load. The Fire Dragon Slayer sat on the floor, his eyes wide. Why oh why did he do that? He asked as he stared at Lucy's figure. He heard the blonde moan with satisfaction as she slowly lifted herself up. Lucy looked at Natsu, her eyes dazed.

"Th-that was amazing…" she breathed. She then winked.

"Are you up for more?" At this Natsu suddenly stood up, hitting Lucy right on the forehead. The force of the impact made the Stellat Mage lose consciousness.

"I CAN'T DO IT! YOU'VE GONE WAY TOO FAR, LUCE! I WO-!" Natsu then looked at the now unconscious Lucy. Blinking, he moved closer to the bed and peered into the blonde's face. He then started poking Lucy's stomach.

"Luce? Luce? You still alive? Luuuuuccceee?" He called out. No answer. He blinked again. Once. Twice. Before he jumped into the air.

"Thank you, mysterious force! I'm SAVED!" He turned his head this way and that and caught sight of a thin rope (what it's doing there is anybody's guess). He fetched it and, after carefully dressing Lucy up (he did this with his eyes closed), he bound her up.

"Sorry, Luce! This is for your own good." Natsu said. _And __mine_, he added as an afterthought. He then tiptoed out of the apartment, leaving the unconscious blonde all alone.

==END OF FLASHBACK==

"And now I don't know what to do!" Natsu shouted out in frustration. Gray smirked at him.

"Oh really? And here I thought you were enjoying yourself." The Ice-make wizard teased. Natsu shot him a glare.

"I don't, you droopy eyes! She's my friend, dammit!" He growled. Just then, Happy flew above the three of them.

"Natsu's been having wet dreeeeeeaaaaammmmmsss! He's always wetting the bed." Happy said matter-of-factly. This earned him a mug in the face.

"Happy! I thought you were on my side!" Natsu pouted, as he slumped in his chair, clearly embarrassed at the revelation about him. Erza looked at him with solemn eyes.

"I could not think of any other solution than this." She then stood up.

"Natsu, Gray! Pack your things. We're going to visit Porlyusica. Oh and bring rope. One very thick rope." Titania ordered.

"I have a feeling we're going to need it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** What would become of Lucy? And more importantly, has she eaten yet? The answer in the next chapters!


	6. The Vampire Sickness

**Title:** The Vampire Sickness

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: M**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. Mashima-san's the one who does. :D

* * *

><p>Porlyusica looked at the blonde, who was now glaring at her from her seat. Lucy was bound up in very thick ropes. Erza was right; she did put up a fight ("And one hell of a fight, too!" Natsu agreed while Titania narrated their mission to the old lady). Even though the redhead did not want to tie the Stellar Mage up, she had no choice but to do so, since it was the only thing that they could do to restrain her. The old lady shook her head.<p>

"She's been like this for days and you haven't found a cure?" She then turned to look at Natsu, who was busy eyeing the food on the nearby table. Porlyusica immediately sent a book flying towards him, hitting him squarely on the back of the head. The Fire Dragon Slayer turned teary eyes towards the pink-haired lady, asking with his dark orbs why she hit him.

"You need to pay attention to my questions, Dragon Slayer. I need to verify my assumption." Porlyusica snarled at the young man. Natsu gulped. _Why__oh__why__did__they__have__to__go__to__her?_

"First, Erza said you passed through the Northern Forest. Is that true?" At this Natsu nodded.

"Second, Erza said she came down with a fever after your rendezvous with the bandits. How many days did she remain unconscious?"

"Three days or so." Natsu recalled. Porlyusica frowned.

"Erza guessed it might have been a Sleep Bug or a Fever Bug but…" Here the old lady's eyes hardened, making Natsu tremble in his place.

"You said she smelled different when she returned to the guild. And…" Porlyusica crossed her arms in front of her.

"You said her eyes…seemed to be 'stained' with red. Are those correct?" Natsu once again nodded. The pink-haired lady sighed before she once again turned to look at Lucy, who had seemed to have calmed down a bit and was now staring at them all interestedly.

"I'm afraid Titania's incorrect. Due to those last symptoms…I'm afraid she's been bitten by a Blood Red." Gray and Erza's eyes widened, whereas Natsu's took on a confused look.

"A Blood what?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked. Gray turned round eyes towards his nakama.

"Seriously, you don't know about the Blood Red?" The Ice-make Wizard asked, astounded. Natsu shook his head in answer. Gray hit his face with the palm of his hand because of that response.

"You idiot…the Blood Red's known for making any person it bites have this strong urge for an essence of life. And by essence of life I mean…" Gray blushed, unable to continue his speech. It was Porlyusica who finished it for him.

"In other words, your semen. Well, since Lucy's a female she's craving for that. If it was the other way around, you'll want Lucy's womanly secretions." The pink-haired lady explained. Natsu still had a lost look on his face.

"Lucy has what is known as the Vampire Sickness." Erza said as she paced to and fro in the room. Her head started going to overdrive once she realized what illness was plaguing her nakama.

"It's called that since the person inflicted with it somehow attains the ability to charm and control someone, which is said to be one trait of a vampire. I guess that's the reason why you can't 'disobey' her, considering the number of times you've…succumbed to her charms. Another reason why it's called that is because the inflicted person needs to 'suck life's essence' from the person they long to be with. But instead of blood, they yearn for something else." Erza shuddered at the thought. But Natsu still had two more questions baffling him.

"Okay, you say that's her sickness. But why me? Why is she always after me?" Natsu asked, although deep down he was not complaining.

"That's because you were the one she first laid eyes on. It's you who have become her sole target. And it's you who can only cure her." Porlyusica said. The Salamander then gave his other question, already dreading that he knew the answer.

"S-so…how do I cure her then?" He stammered. The old lady sighed.

"You need to make her release her womanly secretions three times. And on the third…" Porlyusica stared hard at Natsu.

"You must ride her release." Natsu blinked. He then looked at Erza and Gray, silently asking them what she meant. Gray let out a low whistle before he answered.

"It means…" The Ice-make wizard tapped Natsu's shoulder.

"You gotta come inside her."

The Fire Dragon Slayer blanched.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh HELL NO! I can't do that! She's my friend! I mean…" he looked at Lucy. _Sure,__she__'__s__beautiful.__And__yeah,__I__might__have__fantasized__about__her__a__couple__of__times__but__…_

"You're blushing. Clearly, you like her more than a friend. Come on, Natsu." Erza stared at him with solemn eyes.

"As her friend…well as more than a friend…you've got to help her. You're the only one who can." Titania egged. Natsu looked at her, then back at Lucy. With a heavy sigh, he agreed.

"I just hope…I don't hurt her in the process." He mumbled. Porlyusica tutted.

"Don't worry about you hurting her. Worry about her hurting you. Those who are bitten by a Blood Red..." she looked at the now grinning Lucy.

"Tend to be really aggressive during the—ahh—mating ritual." She finished. Natsu gulped.

"She won't…she won't bite off my…my…" he stammered. At this, the old lady chuckled.

"I hope not, Dragon boy. I really hope not." And thanks to this, the Salamander crumpled to the floor, all consciousness leaving him. Gray groaned.

"Awww…now we have to carry them _both_!" The Ice-make wizard whined. Erza glared at him, sending a don't-complain-to-me-now-if-you-don't-want-to-die look at him. Of course, the raven-head heeded her warning by shutting up. Titania then looked at Porlyusica, before she bowed low.

"Thank you for having us. If it weren't for you—"

"Yes, yes. I know the drill. Just leave me at once. You know how I feel towards humans." The pink-haired lady scowled. Erza smiled before bowing her head once more.

"Again, thank you. Gray! Pick Natsu up and follow me." The redhead roared as she picked up the blonde, carefully placing her over her shoulder. Gray grumbled as he himself heaved Natsu over his shoulder, bowing to Porlyusica before he and Erza left.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Natsu…"<strong>

_Who's that?_

"**It's me…"**

_Luce? Where am I?_

"**In a dream. We're both in a dream. Somehow, I was able to contact you in your sleep."**

_Really? Wow! This is cool! Hey, why are your right wrist and ankle chained?_

"**I'm trapped inside my own body. My sickness has pushed my conscious self to the back of my mind. What's making me move is my…carnal instincts. My desire for you."**

_Hey, why are you blushing? And what do you mean by your desire for-wait a sec. You…do you like me?_

"**Of course I do, you idiot. Haven't you noticed before? I'm lucky that it was you my sick self has seen first. If it were another—I would not know what to think."**

_If it were another I would have killed the bastard. And I would've been mad at you._

"**I guessed that. Natsu, please….you've got to help me. I don't want…I don't want to continue seducing you and tormenting you without actually…"**

_Actually? You're blushing again. Come on, spit it out._

"**Actually…"**

_What the…Luce? You know I could hear you mumble. You actually…want to…I mean…_

"**I want to enjoy it. Feel it, for myself. Not watch it happening from some distant place. Natsu, please…save me."**

_I will, Luce. I was just afraid of violating you since you were my friend. And I thought…_

"**You thought I like you just as a friend? No, I've loved you ever since, you idiot. That's why...I have complete trust in you."**

_Oh man! Luce, I miss this embrace of yours, if you know what I mean. Not the one given to me by your sick body. Hang on a sec—YOU'RE NAKED? AND WHY AM I NAKED?_

"**I don't know. This is a dream…but if you like…we could do it here…"**

Natsu sat bolt upright, sweat running down his body. His breathing was hard, his eyes were wide. Lucy's last words in his dream woke him up, but he regretted doing so immediately. _Dammit!__Why__do__I__always__get__so__shocked__every__time__she__offers__herself__to__me?_ He thought angrily. He then shook his head to clear his mind. He took a deep breath and released it, finally enabling himself to calm down. He looked around and found out that he was back in his house. He could not sense Happy anywhere inside the place; he must be at the girl's dormitory, visiting Charle. He sighed as he landed on his back, on his bed. That dream was so vivid it really felt like Lucy was talking to him. But dream or no dream, he had made up his mind. He was going to save Lucy. He was going to release her from her sickness.

Once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Short chapter only! A much longer one in the next. ;D And yes, the purpose of this is to explain the sickness ONLY. 'nuff said. :D Oh and yes, I think they fed Lucy before they went to see Porlyusica. :D


	7. One Down, Two to Go

**Title:** The Vampire Sickness

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: M**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. Mashima-san's the one who does. :D

* * *

><p>Natsu walked towards Lucy's apartment. It was nine in the evening. Almost every other house along the street had their lights out, an indication that the inhabitants there were now sleeping or are headed to sleep. The Fire Dragon Slayer sighed, his mind a bit in turmoil. Even if he had decided that he would go through with his unexpected mission, he was still in doubt. In doubt of what he had to do in order to make Lucy come three times. A sweatdrop formed on his head. Once was easy. Maybe twice was a bit a challenging but still attainable. But thrice? How the heck would he be able to do that?<p>

He was brought back to his senses when he found himself standing before Lucy's apartment door. He stared at it, as if waiting for it to open itself up. But he knew that would not happen so mustering all his strength, he reached for the knob, opened the door and walked inside. As the wooden entrance closed behind him, darkness immediately consumed him. It seemed like Lucy did not mind having the lights off in the hallway that led to her bedroom. He lit one of his fingers, allowing him to see in the corridor. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk towards the Stellar Mage's room. Every step he took seemed to extract a huge amount of physical effort from his body. Even if his resolve was strong, it felt like his body still had some objections of its own.

After what seemed like an eternity, Natsu arrived at Lucy's bedroom door. Once again, he found himself afraid of venturing forward. But he shook his head. No! I must help her! And with that thought in mind, he turned the knob and strode in. What met his eyes surprised him so much that he unconsciously let the flame in his finger disappear (not that he needed it; the room was dimly lit by the moonlight entering through the window).

Lucy was there all right, standing beside her bed and staring through the window, up at the full moon shining in the sky. Her body was not totally facing the window; the position it was in allowed her to crane her neck a bit so as to look outside, and as the same time give Natsu a good view of herself. She was wearing a very thin nightgown, with obviously no underwear on. The neckline was so low it was barely able to hide the blonde's perky breasts. Natsu gulped as his gaze traveled from her swan-like neck, down to her exposed chest, towards the smooth stomach and down towards…

He shook his head as desire started to pool in his belly. He felt himself hardening at the mere thought of Lucy's creamy, white legs spreading before him, inviting him to just dig in, literally. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. No, he was the one who would do the servicing for the meantime. He must do his best in satisfying her first before he let himself enjoy the trip. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the blonde was now staring at him. Goosebumps appeared on his arms as Lucy's gaze lingered on him. It clearly told him that she wanted him. Body and soul.

"Natsu…" she whispered in a voice unlike the one she used in his dream. The Stellar Mage turned around so that she was now facing the Fire Dragon Slayer totally. Her eyes had that red gleam again, making Natsu tremble a bit, remembering Porlyusica's warning. If she got a bit rough, he might have to get rough with her, too. That would not be a problem, he thought glumly. He was awesome at being rough with things. Or with people.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered once again as she slowly approached the pink-haired teen.

"I can't wait anymore. I must have you. I must have you now…" she purred. Once she was in front of the male, she reached out a hand and cupped his cheek.

"I could see that you're already hard down there. Do you want me too?" The blonde asked. Natsu growled in reply, making Lucy chuckle, but in an eerie way.

"Why thank you, Natsu. I'll make sure…" here Lucy pushed Natsu up against the bedroom door, pinning his hands above him.

"That you'll never, ever forget this…" she said with a sly smile, before she captured Natsu's lips. The pink-haired teen growled into the kiss, letting her know that he would not surrender dominance that easy. He fought with Lucy's skilled tongue, meeting it with his and entangling it with his own. He pushed her back, allowing him to explore her small mouth. He licked the roof of her small cavern, eliciting a moan from the blonde. But Lucy was not yet finished. She gently bit on the young man's tongue, sucking on it as she did so. This caused Natsu to lose his focus, thus weakening him. The Stellar Mage smiled. She then pulled back, savoring the dazed look on the Fire Dragon Slayer's face.

"Come…the bed awaits…" she murmured, releasing the pink-haired teen from her hold. She walked toward her bed and stood beside it, waiting for Natsu to follow suit. Panting slightly, the Salamander slowly walked toward the blonde, his eyes never leaving hers. Once he was immediately in front of her, Lucy reached out her hands and started sliding his vest off him.

"Clothes are quite irritating, yes? Why don't we…take them off?" She suggested in a seductive voice. Natsu just stared at her, giving her a silent yes. The Stellar Mage smiled as she accomplished removing his top. She then proceeded to unbuckling his belt and loosening his pants, making the piece of clothing fall to the floor. She then kneeled down and took of his sandals. Once her task was complete, she stood up and scrutinized the young man before her. She trailed a finger from his chest down to his abs, causing Natsu to give out a low growl.

"You're a beautiful man." Lucy murmured, as she retracted her hand. She then slid her nightgown off her body, making the garment crumple on the floor. Natsu's gaze took on a hungry look as his desire turned up a notch at the sight before him.

"And you're a beautiful woman." Natsu could not help but say those words. He knew that somehow, the real Lucy would be able to hear him. The blonde before him smiled once more, before she raised her arms, entwining them around the teen's neck. She then pulled his head toward hers, asking with her eyes that he kiss her again. Natsu obliged. Wrapping his own arms around her small body, he let his lips make contact with Lucy's, letting her know that he, too, wanted what was happening between them.

They slowly fell to the bed, their lips never breaking contact. Natsu's hands were now roaming the blonde's body, caressing her here and there. He cupped her right breast, squeezing and playing with it, drawing out moans from the Stellar Mage. Unsatisfied, Natsu broke away from Lucy's playful mouth and slowly let his lips travel toward her left ear. He slid out his tongue and gently traced the outline of her ear, causing the blonde to gasp with pleasure. He let his tongue dart in and out of her small hole, ending with a gentle bite on her earlobe. All the while he was doing this, his other hand had already traveled toward Lucy's left breast, massaging it and playing with it the same way his right hand was slowly and gently toying with her other mound.

"Natsu…please…" Lucy begged, clearly wanting more action with his tongue. Natsu understood her request. Slowly, he dragged himself downward, his hot, moist tongue never leaving contact with her smooth skin. His hands glided down with him, reaching her thighs before his mouth did. He placed either hand on Lucy's thighs, parting them and making room for his head. He looked up for a fraction of a second, wanting to see what the blonde was doing. All he could see were her closed eyes and her pained yet pleasured expression on her face. He allowed himself a smug grin before he turned his attention back to his target.

She's wet…Natsu thought as he gazed at Lucy's pink nub. He then moved his head closer, so that his lips were only a couple of centimeters away from the jewel. Slowly, he slid out his tongue and started licking her.

"Ahhh…Natsu…" Lucy moaned. She spread her legs even wider, allowing Natsu greater access to her most prized jewel. The Fire Dragon Slayer continued licking her, savoring her sweetness that was flooding his senses. He then moved his lips lower, letting his tongue enter her. He darted in and out of her, feeling her walls tighten a bit around him.

"Natsu..!" Lucy said aloud, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around Natsu's head, pushing him deeper into her core. The young man growled, before he pushed her legs apart again. He wanted easy access to her entrance, so he must force her to spread out wide for him to do so.

"Ahhhnnn! Natsu…I'm gonna…I'm gonna..!" Lucy was not able to finish her sentence. As Natsu pulled away from her, she shot her load. She let out deep breaths, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Y-you're so good. I…I want more…" Lucy begged. Natsu grinned as he lowered himself on top of her.

"And you'll get more…" Natsu cooed, as he slid a finger inside Lucy's core. He had made her come. Two more times to go…and Lucy would be free.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Hahahaha! Cliffy! I'm evil. Actually, I already have the next chapter waiting to be uploaded. If you don't see it…then I've decided to let you hang for a while! But if you do see it…then it just means that I'm as excited as you guys to find out what happens next. That doesn't make sense, right? Since I already know what will happen. XD But still…watch out for the next chapter, the continuation of Natsu and Lucy's…night together. Ja!


	8. Lucy's Release

**Title:** The Vampire Sickness

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: M**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. Mashima-san's the one who does. :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Y-you're so good. I…I want more…" Lucy begged. Natsu grinned as he lowered himself on top of her.<em>

"_And you'll get more…" Natsu cooed, as he slid a finger inside Lucy's core. He had made her come. Two more times to go…and Lucy would be free._

* * *

><p>Natsu slowly slid his finger in and out of Lucy, while he kissed her passionately. He felt her walls tightening around his digit, making him want to torment her more. He then decided to insert another finger inside her. The blonde moaned, making her lips move away from Natsu's. But the Fire Dragon Slayer did not want her mouth to get away. He reached out a hand and cupped Lucy's face, forcing her to look at him.<p>

"Stay." He commanded, as he captured her lips once again. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth as his two fingers continued making love to her. When the blonde's legs closed in upon his hand, he growled. He skillfully slid his left leg under Lucy's right one. He then lifted his leg, causing Lucy's to follow suit. Due to the fact that his leg was longer, he was able to position his left foot directly on top of the blonde's left shin, forcing her left leg to remain glued to the bed. With both her legs trapped, Natsu was now able to torture Lucy without any hindrances.

"Natsu..!" Lucy groaned into his mouth, her back arcing with pleasure. She wanted to close her thighs, but Natsu was not allowing her to. It was torture for her indeed, what with the pleasure slowly engulfing her once again. If this continued…

"Ahhh!" Lucy moaned as the pink-haired teen inserted yet another digit into her. Now three of Natsu's fingers were making love to her. She squirmed beneath him, telling him that any moment now, she would be coming again. Smiling smugly into her lips, he quickened his pace. After a few more thrusts, Lucy came.

"Y-you're t-torturing me…" The blonde panted as Natsu pulled out his fingers from her core. He smiled as he licked his digits dry with his tongue. She gazed longingly at him.

"I—I want…" she started, but the male mage silenced her with a kiss.

"I know what you want. And I'll give it to you now…" he whispered. He then lifted himself off the bed, and positioned his body directly above her. He rested his hips in between her spread legs, his hardened member grazing her thing. The blonde arced her back.

"Natsu…please…I can't…" she begged, moving her hips and causing her crotch to rub against Natsu's. The Fire Dragon Slayer growled. He could not take it anymore. Holding his length, he guided it towards her entrance. He hesitated a bit, thinking that it was still not right. He gazed at the blonde, wondering if he should stop now. But the look of utter pleasure on her face, the way her lips parted a bit, the way her breathing hitched as every stroke his member made on her jewel…those were enough to make him snap. Strengthening his resolve, he slowly, gently thrust himself inside the blonde.

"Luce…" he moaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. This was so good, better than when he used his hand. He let himself fall forward, his body making contact with the blonde. His face landed right next to Lucy's, his breathing now as erratic as the Stellar Mage's. He then began moving, gently thrusting in and out of the female's core.

"N-natsu…" Lucy whimpered as the male moved inside her. She arced her back, meeting every thrust Natsu made. Her hips started moving on their own, keeping in pace with the Fire Dragon Slayer's own rhythm. After a couple more thrusts, Natsu decided to change positions. He pulled himself out of the blonde. With his strong arms, he lifted her up and positioned her such that she was now on all fours, her entrance still facing him. Growling at the sexiness of it all, Natsu pushed himself once more inside the blonde. While he moved from behind, he crouched and let his left fingers play with Lucy's pink nub.

"Ahhhnn! Natsu, I'm gonna break if you do that!" Lucy gasped, as pleasure overwhelmed her senses. But since that was what Natsu was after, he continued playing with her as he thrust into her deeper.

"Then be my guest…" The Salamander panted into her ear, causing shivers to run down Lucy's spine. But the blonde had other ideas.

"I—I want to be on top…" she managed to say amidst Natsu's thrusts. Temporarily caught off guard, the pink-haired teen slowed down his pace.

"You want to?"

"Y-yes…please…I wanna…" Lucy begged. Grinning, Natsu pulled himself out of Lucy once again. He then laid himself down on the bed, waiting for Lucy to move on top of him. The blonde then quickly straddled him and with little effort, set herself down on his still throbbing member. The two of them moaned at the new sensation washing over them.

"Natsu…" Lucy mouthed, before she started moving on top of Natsu. Moaning out loud, Natsu reached out a hand and started rubbing Lucy's jewel once more. This caused the blonde to quicken her pace.

"D-don't stop…I…" Lucy could no longer finish her sentence. She was drowning in pleasure, she was barely able to keep herself moving on her own. Sensing her dilemma, Natsu gently pulled her toward him, and took control once more. He thrust his hardened length into her faster and faster, finding that the position had more grip on him than the two previous ones. He could also tell that Lucy was enjoying it immensely, what with the way her walls continued to tighten around him.

"N-natsu..! I'm gonna…I'm gonna..!" Lucy moaned into Natsu's neck. He gritted his teeth. He was nearing his limit as well.

"Luce…" he mouthed. He grinded into her, and with one final thrust, Lucy came. As she did so, Natsu released her load inside her, riding her waves of pleasure.

Natsu's arms dropped to his either side the moment he finished coming. He panted hard, his heartbeat anything but normal. Calming himself down, he glanced at his nakama, who was still breathing heavily into his neck. But as he stared, he noticed that a black aura was emanating from the Stellar Mage. His eyes widening in wonder, he watched as a figure akin to Lucy lifted itself off the blonde. It hovered for a while in the air, before it slowly disappeared. Blinking at what he had witnessed, Natsu quickly returned his gaze to the blonde now breathing gently on top of him.

"Luce..?" He asked uncertainly, unsure of who it was he was talking to. The female stirred, before lifting her beautiful head up and gazing at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"N-natsu?" she asked. The young man grinned upon recognizing Lucy's own voice calling out to him. He quickly sat up, dragging Lucy along with him. He held her by the shoulders, his black orbs searching her chocolate ones. With a triumphant yell, the embraced the blonde, much to her surprise.

"You're back! Thank goodness you're back!" Natsu exclaimed as he pulled away. Lucy smiled at him.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, I'm free." She said as pink color dusted her cheeks. As she gazed at him, she noticed that he was blushing, too.

"I'm—I'm glad you're back. I wouldn't be able to continue doing…that to you as long as you weren't yourself. I felt like I was violating you." He admitted. The blonde shook her head. She then cupped his cheeks with both hands.

"I wouldn't have felt violated if it were you, Natsu. I love you so much to feel like that." She confessed. At this, Natsu's face reddened even more.

"Luce…you said in my dream…that you've always loved me. Is that…is that true?" He asked. The blonde nodded.

"Yes, I have. I don't want any other, Natsu. I just want you. I'm glad…" She mouthed as she leaned closer to him, feeling a strange heat welling up in her core.

"That you're the one whom I got to see first. I'll never forgive myself if it were another man." Natsu growled as her lips grazed his.

"Like what I said, I'd kill the bastard who'd violate you, Luce. I love you, too. So much." He said as he claimed her lips. While they kissed each other passionately, Lucy felt Natsu hardening again. Smiling, she pulled away from him, mentally chuckling at the pout now covering his face.

"It's annoying that I didn't get to feel all the action that happened a while ago. Do you mind…" she cooed, her head moving closer once again to that of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Doing it to me all over again?" Natsu grinned. He then grabbed her arms and flipped her on her back, as he positioned himself above her.

"Wish granted, my princess…" he said, before reclaiming her soft lips.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness you're back, Lucy. We thought you'd never get well." Erza said as she lifted her glass wine into the air. Lucy and Gray followed suit.<p>

"Yeah. Thanks to that, I'll always keep in mind to bring some bug spray with me, just in case we pass through the Northern Forest again." She said as she sipped some wine. Gray, on the other hand, looked at Natsu.

"So…care to tell us why Natsu still looks like hell?" The Ice-make wizard inquired as he stared at a paper-white Fire Dragon Slayer, whose eyes were in swirls. At this, Lucy suddenly spat the wine she just drank, straight into Gray's face. After apologizing profusely, she answered the other teen's question.

"Well…he's like that because…" Here Lucy blushed.

"We—we did it a couple of times more last night and this morning. I think the sickness I had had some after-effects. I mean, I was able to endure a whole night of…that." She admitted, turning redder and redder by the minute. Erza's eyes had widened at this point, while Gray was smirking ever so amusedly.

"Oh…so in other words, you've drained him too much." He said bluntly. Erza hit him in the head for his all-too-frank comment. She then coughed and looked at Lucy.

"Well…like what I said, thank goodness you're back. I hope this doesn't…well, I hope you don't get bitten again." The redhead finished, realizing that even without the Vampire Sickness, Lucy and Natsu would now still continue…performing the cure. Lucy blushed and mumbled a 'thanks'. Just then, the Fire Dragon Slayer suddenly groaned from his seat.

"Lu—luce…don't suck on it too hard. You're gonna make me…I'm gonna—" But Natsu was not able to finish his words for the blonde quickly punched him in the face, sending him flying upward.

"Kyaaaahhhh! Shut up, you idiot!" she screamed, her face so red one would think she would explode. Erza and Gray, both sporting pink cheeks and round eyes, looked at each other.

"Yep, she's definitely back all right." They both said. After a couple of seconds, the Fire Dragon Slayer landed on the floor, a stupid grin stretching his face, his eyes still in swirls.

"You made me come. Now it's your turn. Open wide…"

"NATSU!"

Yep, she was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Ha! And the end is here. Just a short epilogue in the next and last chapter. :D


	9. Epilogue

**Title:** The Vampire Sickness

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: M**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:**Lucy's down with a sickness…and Natsu's the only one who could cure her. The question is…how will he be able to do that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. Mashima-san's the one who does. :D

* * *

><p>"And yes, Juvia and Gray-sama had gone through the Northern Forest and Gray-sama's been asleep for three days!" The Water Queen excitedly said to Erza, who was looking at her with questioning eyes.<p>

"Hmm…is that so. What are your plans then, in case Gray wakes up and…well, you know." Erza was curious to what the former Phantom Lord member thought. The blue-haired mage smiled, her eyes suddenly shining with a new-found light.

"Juvia will make sure that Gray-sama will only look at Juvia." She said, a hint of a growl evident in her voice. She then tightened her grip on Gray's arm. The Ice-make wizard was currently propped up on a chair beside the Water Queen, his head lolling backward. While Juvia was talking, she did not notice that Gray had opened his eyes. The Ice-make wizard focused his orbs—and saw Happy flying above him.

"Ha-ppy…" he whispered. Juvia turned excited eyes toward Gray, as the Ice-make wizard straightened himself up and looked at the Water Queen.

"Yes, yes! Juvia is happy, too! Oh Gray-sama..!" The blue-haired teen exclaimed, but Erza was already staring at Gray with big, round eyes.

"Juvia…I don't think…" Titania started, but before she could finish, Gray had already jumped up from his chair and started running toward the blue Exceed.

"Happy! I need you NOW! Come with me and let's make LOVE!" The Ice-make wizard called out, his face serious and determined. Happy, who was busy carrying fish for Charle, became horrified, and started zooming around the guild.

"NATSU! Where are you? Save me! Gray's acting weird!"

On the other hand, Juvia could be seen crying comically as Erza watched Happy flying about searching for his partner.

"Gray-sama…" The Water Queen sobbed, her hand outstretched.

Oh well…

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** And thus ends the Vampire Sickness! Thank you for reading my first ever M-rated fic! Oh and yes, I already have plans for another NaLu fic. Still an M, but with lesser smutty scenes. More on action, baby! Yeah!

Oh and yes…I wonder what Happy will do in order to…err…cure Gray. Hahahaha! XD And yes, this is a parody of an FT Special. Can you guess what episode it is? Points to those who get it right! Yeehaw! XD

This is Eldan signing off (for the time being)!


End file.
